


Punishment

by jisnuggle



Series: Minchan/Banginho sex and kink endeavours [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Cock Rings, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dom/sub, Dry Orgasm, It’s only mentioned once tho, M/M, Making Out, Overstimulation, Praise, Punishment, Smut, Soft Kisses, Vibrators, and it’s not the whole deal, but it turned soft, but they don’t fuck in it, chan gets so overwhelmed he slips into little space, chans just prepping himself, it was meant to be kinky as hecc, just chan with slurred speech and a giggle and sleepiness, sub bang chan, theyre in a bathroom again, uwu, woojin keeps getting caught up in their endeavours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisnuggle/pseuds/jisnuggle
Summary: Minho punishes Chan for something he did but steps a little to far over the line





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Am back hello !! 
> 
> This was meant to be usual dirty talk and kinky business but it turned hella soft I’m sorry???

The older male stared incredulously at the item in his boyfriends hands, his cheeks were stained in red and he shook his head, “minho you know I can’t do that.. what if a fan hears it or I make a noise or something?!” He hissed. Sure they were alone in the bathroom cubicle, but with the amount of people at this venue someone could walk in any time. They were at a fan sign and just got ready, hair styled, makeup on, outfits looking impeccable and had a few minutes before they were meant to go out. So that’s why minho has pulled him into the bathroom with a very serious expression and an equally as serious “I need to speak to you.”

 

“You should’ve thought about this before you went ahead and did what you did channie.” He spat back. Chan was confused for a moment but upon a little moment of silence where he thought about what minho could possibly be talking about he realised he meant from a few weeks ago when he touched himself without permission and then came without permission and then not listening properly when minho said something about a “punishment so bad you’ll never want to touch yourself again.” 

 

His cheeks grew redder as he shook his head, “minho I can’t have a vibrator up my ass while I’m in front of a hundred people,” He wheezed, his words contradicted his eyes as they glistened in want. Chan wanted this to be honest. He’d dreamt multiple times about being secretly pleasured in public and not showing signs of it, but that’s all it ever was, a dream. Not real life, when they were about to go out on stage to greet their fans. God if the fans found out about how so not vanilla chan was they would probably start up a riot, the whole babygirl incident was only just starting to cool down anyway.

 

“You’ll just have to keep quiet then your else I’ll smack your ass to oblivion and you won’t cum for a month. I mean it chan.” He know he shouldn’t have agreed. He knew if he just said their safe word minho wouldn’t go through with it but for reason he couldn’t bring himself to say it. So instead he found himself sighing and nodding his head as he pulled his pants down and knelt on the floor. He held out his palm and the three objects were placed in it, a rather long vibrator, a silicone cock ring and a small tube of lubricant, how minho acquired those he wasn’t quite sure. Maybe that’s why he waited a few weeks until punishing chan, because he had to wait for the items to arrive.

 

Minho smirked and raised his eyebrows, pocketing the remote to the vibrator as he watched his boyfriend lube up his fingers. He didn’t actually expect chan to do it so willingly so it surprised him a little. Chan let out a small noise that sounded like a mix of a sigh and a whimper and he slipped his middle finger past his rim, soon after he added a second digit and then a third until he deemed himself stretched enough. He squirted lube over the vibrator and lined it up with his entrance, he looked up at minho and used his free hand to grip onto the hem of his shirt, “Hyungie I-ngh ~”

 

“Good boy channie, such a good boy you can do it okay? Do it for hyung.” And so with that, chan slipped the vibrator into his ass and let out a shaky exhale, adjusting to the feeling of it being in there and not attached to a human on the other end. The base of the object that held the sensor for controls sat just outside his entrance as he bottomed out against it, gasping the whole time. He rocked back and forth for a bit, enjoying the feeling of it inside him before covering his red flushed and angry cock in the slick gel and slid the ring to the base of it. He didn’t want the ring on there but he was thankful for it because he would not like a wet stain to appear on his pants if he orgasmed.

 

After he was done with everything he ripped of a few sheets of toilet paper and wiped off the excess lube before tucking his dick up into the waist band in his boxers so it was less noticeable. Minho watched the whole time, making sure to whisper praise to chan which made the latter whimper more. Chan wouldn’t say he hated the feeling of the makeshift dick up his ass but he wouldn’t say he liked it either. It was slightly uncomfortable and pushed against his walls and everytime he took a step it would just rub against that sweet bundle of nerves and he would try his hardest to not whimper. 

 

Minho wanted to kiss chan but the stylists would get a tad angry if the make up was smudged so instead he placed a gentle kiss to his neck, “I’m so proud of you baby, you're going to take your punishment like a good boy aren’t you?” Chan nodded in response, not trusting his voice in case it cracked or he whimpered again. Minho moves up slightly to kiss under chans ear and along his jawline, not his usual hot wet kisses but just small pecks, “I need you to focus channie, you don’t want a fan to notice that I have you melting right under me, do you?” Chan shook his head quickly and took a few deep breaths to regulate them.

 

They walked out of the bathroom, looking exactly the same as how they entered it except chan was a tad blushy on his cheeks. He rounded up the other members with a smile and the staff shooed them off onto the stage to start the fansign. So far everything was alright and the only thing frustrating chan was the throbbing of his cock and the vibrator sitting uncomfortable in him but he pushed through it. He was sat third in from the end of the table, woojin to his left and changbin to his right, next to woojin, at the end of the table was minho who was covered in signs and headpieces from their fans. 

 

Chan was in the middle of signing an album for a fan when he jolted, his knee hit the table and he let out a whine, which he played off as his knee hurting when actually the toy in his ass had come to life and was pulsating happily against his slick walls. The fan and his members (except Minho who was shouting at some fans like nothing had happened) looked at him confusedly and he laughed while scratching the back of his neck bashfully. Soon the fan moved over to woojin and he was waiting for the one with changbin to move over to him. He sat there squeezing his thighs together and was grateful the table had a large cloth on it so no one could see under. He pretended to hum along to one of their songs but really he was using it to cover his heavy breaths. 

 

The pulsating picked up in intensity and started shaking inside of him. Woojins fan moved on to minho but changbins was still with him so he was somewhat safe for now until he regained his composure. He let his head drop to the table as he tried to control his breathing and woojin looked over at him, concerned etched into his face. He place a hand on chans knee to calm him down, thinking chan was having a panic attack from how shaky his breaths were, chan almost whimpered at the contact because he wanted- no _needed_ to be touched right now and he didn’t care by who. Woojin leaned in slightly, turning away from the fans so the mics didn’t pick up their conversation, “chan are you okay? What’s wrong?”

 

Chan lifted his head, his ears flaming red, his lips pulled into a line as he bit down onto them and his eyes were practically dripping with arousal. Woojin knew that look, from that one time when chan had fallen asleep waiting for minho to get home from dance practice woojin had witnessed the younger male having a wet dream, he would bite down onto his lips and scrunch his eyes and his breathing would become laboured. Chan was turned on at the moment, and badly. But what could turn him on? A fan? His eyebrows furrowed into a line as he stared at chan confusedly. The latter simply shot a glare at minho who paid no attention to him and continued talking to the fan. 

 

Woojin looked back and forth confusedly and in the split second of silence woojin heard a soft buzzing sound emanating from chan. He raised his eyebrows at chan, there’s no way right? No way chan would be sitting here with a vibrator up his ass? Right? Woojin hoped to god he was wrong about his assumptions otherwise the shower would find woojin in there again for another ‘chan and Minho caused this’, masturbation time. Chans breathing went back to normal as the buzzing slowed and the shaking went back to lightly pulsating. “Is that-“ woojin was about to ask chan what is was when he stopped himself, that would be a strange thing to assume so he refrained against it but the thoughts and images in his head were nothing short of scandalous, vulgar and filthy. But he kept his cool and turned back to the fans to let chan deal with the one stepping in front of him.

 

The meets all went smoothly, (except for the intense pleasure waves and how close he was to a dry orgasm) now they were performing one of their songs while they walked around the stage and interacted with each other. Chan staggered his way over to minho and smiled at him, the smile was so genuinely fake that Felix, who was next to them gave chan a glance that read “what happened between them?” Chan turned his back to the fans when he was next to minho, his legs wobbling slightly, he leant in slightly and whispered so none of the others could hear, “minho please turn it off… I’m- i'm close.” He said embarrassedly, the whisper coming out more as a whine.

 

Minho shook his head and laughed loudly, pretending chan had just said something ridiculous but the stern look he gave chan after sent shivers down the older boy’s spine, he didn’t actually know if the shivers were from his glare or the fact that the vibrations were right against his prostate and causing his excruciatingly painful erection to throb harder. Jeongin slipped happily over to chan once he moved away from minho with a grumble, “hyung can you please get me a water bottle! They’re under the table over there!” He said cheerfully, his braces shining under the lights of the small stage. Chan nodded, because who was he to deny his maknaes requests? He walked around the edge of the table and squatted down to look for the water bottles. 

 

He got down on his knees and crawled further under the table to find them. He grabbed a couple and  was about to get up when he heard minho speak into a mic, “guys I found this remote on the table. I wonder what it does?” He asked curiously. Chan didn’t think it was the remote control to the object up his ass but decided to stay put under the table in case it was. He didn’t need anyone other than minho (and maybe a few other members) to see what he looked like when he was having an orgasm. 

 

Minho started pushing ‘random’ buttons but he knew exactly what buttons he was pressing. The vibrator had a mode changer too apparently because it switched from pulsating to curling up. Chan bit down harshly on his knuckle to stop his moans as the toy pushed continuously against his prostate and shook ferociously inside of him. The smallest of whimpers managed to slip out of his throat and he arched his back as his body shuddered violently, he would’ve been cumming but the ring prevented him from doing that so instead he orgasmed dry and the feeling of that plus the overstimulation was making him feel dizzy and his eyes prickled with tears.

 

After he was breathing as normal as he could and his blushy cheeks had calmed down a bit he shakily stood up and slowly walked over to where minho was, still looking at the remote. He handed a water bottle to jeongin with a smile, making sure the crescents in his eyes hid the tears that threatened to spill. He finally got to minho and offered him a water bottle. Minho took it with a smirk and took a few large gulps. Chans legs started shaking and he subtly tapped minhos arm three times, one of his signals for ‘I need you to stop’ it was getting too much for him, he shouldn’t have agreed to it.

 

Chan almost never used his signals so when he did that minho clicked one last button, turning it off and pocketing it discreetly. He turned to look at chan and noticed the tears sitting in his eyes and he felt himself wash over with guilt. Chan seemed to relax slightly at the stopping of the movements but still felt extremely uncomfortable with the toy in him but he couldn’t do much about that at the moment so he continued along with the fansign.

 

«««—»»»

 

Once the fansign was over and they greeted their fans goodbye and went off stage Chan rushed to the bathroom, tears finally spilling out of his tear ducts as he let out a heart wrenching sob. Minho followed swiftly after him and slipped into the bathroom. “Baby?” He called out carefully.

 

“H-hyungie ’m s-so-sorry,” chans words were stuttered out and broken up with sobs and hiccups and Minho felt like utter scum for making his baby this sad. Minho slipped into chans stall and his face morphed into a frown, on the toilet seat was chan, knees up to his chest, arms wrapped around them as he sobbed into his thighs. “Shit, baby no, don’t apologise channie I’m the one that’s sorry. I’m so sorry baby,” he whispered and stepped forward, crouching down so he was below chans eye level. He reached up and brushed the hair from chans eyes and wiped the remaining tears away with the pad of his thumb. 

 

Chan sniffled and held his arms out, making grabbing motions with his hands and Minho realised chan had gotten so overwhelmed he slipped into little space. That almost never happened with chan unless he was put under extreme pressure or stress or in an extremely uncomfortable/overwhelming situation and knowing that made minho feel ten thousand times worse, “baby I’m so sorry,” He said as he stood up and wrapped his arms around chan, lifting him up so chan was standing in front of him. The latter wrapped his arms around minhos waist and buried his head into the crook of his neck, tiredly mumbling, “‘sokay ‘yungie.” 

 

“How about we get you changed baby,” he whispered, gently carding his fingers through chans hair. The older nodded against his shoulder, almost asleep. 

 

Minho kissed his cheek, earning a quiet and sleepy giggle from chan. He smiled softly and pulled out his phone and texted woojin to bring his and chans clothes to the bathroom and stepped back, chan pouting at the loss of warmth. First minho unbuttoned his pants and tugged them down, telling chan to hold onto his shoulders and step out of them. He pulled chans underwear down and sat it under his ass so he could still access what he needed too. 

 

He pulled the toy out of chans ass and grimaced at the sad whimper that left chans throat, he was in pain from the overstimulation and his prostate felt abused. Minho gathered some paper and wiped away all the lube that spilled out. Next he slid the cock ring off of chans softening dick and frowned when he heard a sob escaped the older. He pulled his underwear back up and looked at chan, the boy was crying again and Minho wanted nothing more than to smother him in love. “Can s-sleep?” Chan muttered. Rubbing at his eyes with small balled fists. Minho placed a few gentle kisses to his forehead and whispered out with his lips still pressed against chans head, “not yet baby, we’ll be home soon okay.” Chan nodded in response.

 

Minho heard the door open and heard woojins voice call out for him, he took the clothes with a thank you and heard the door open but it didn’t close, “is chan okay?” He asked tentatively and Minho sighed sadly, “he is now. I overworked him and I shouldn’t have.” Woojin nodded, despite Minho not being able to see him and stepped out of the bathroom to go tell the staff that chan was feeling sick.

 

Minho dressed chan and then himself before pulling in him into a hug and planting a kiss on his plump and pouting lips. “C’mon baby let’s go home. I need you to stay awake for me okay?” Chan nodded and yawned in response, lacing his fingers with minhos and walking out (albeit a tad wobbly because of his current mindset and not knowing how to do much). Everyone gathered up and piled into the company cars, chan almost falling asleep a few times. When they finally got back to the dorm, Minho helped chan to walk into the room before sitting him on the bed and taking his shoes off. He slipped his own off and crawled into bed beside chan, the older boy clinging onto him and passing out from overexertion before minho could even say goodnight.

 

«««—»»»

 

Chan woke up, unsure of where he was and how he got there, he soon realised he was in bed, wrapped around minho who was sat upright while he scrolled through his phone in one hand and was using the other to gently massage chans scalp. He made a huffing sound and groaned slightly, nuzzling his head further into minhos stomach. He wanted to go back to sleep but he wasn’t tired.

 

“Hey baby,” minho cooed and chan looked up at him bashfully, “hi minho.”

 

Minho turned his phone off and placed it down beside him, hooking his hands under chans arms and pulling the older male into his lap. He reached out and placed his palm on chans cheeks, the other boy leaning into his touch. “You’re so beautiful chan,” he whispered and chan could feel the sincerity in his tone, his cheeks tinted up in a blush and he leaned forward, locking their lips together in one swift move. Their lips moved in sync as they shared the intimate moment, chan sighed happily into the kiss as Minho softly took chans bottom lip between his teeth, he loved his boyfriends lips, always tasting of strawberries and whipped cream even if Chan hadn’t eaten any. 

 

He swiped his tongue across chans lips and he opened his mouth, giving minho access to explore, his tongue ran along the side of chans and they both exhaled deeply, they loved the fun they had during sex. The adventure, the thrill of trying new, different and exciting things and the sacred trust they held for each other always made them giddy but the small intimate moments, such as now, where they took things slow and easy always left them with fire tickling their stomachs and sparks erupting under their skin and made them feel at home when they most needed it. They loved each other and nothing would change that no matter how far one of them went.

 

“Hyung I’m- i'm really sorry about today. I shouldn’t have pushed you that far and-and I-“ minhos rambling was cut short by another kiss, chans lips resting languidly on Minhos as he smiled and intertwined their hands, “it’s okay minho, I’m alright okay?” Minho nodded in response, he still felt horrible about it though. Chan seemed to sense that however and slipped his tongue into minhos mouth to assure him, they went back and forth, trying to establish dominance over each other with their tongues, neither of them were feeling particularly submissive during that time so they just enjoyed each other and the serene atmosphere surrounding them.

 

They pulled away for air after a while, a small string of saliva connecting their lips and their foreheads pressed together and their chests heaved while they smiled at each other, “I love you chan-hyung” he whispered breathlessly, almost scared to break the silence. 

 

“I love you too minho,” he exhaled, dropping his head to nestle it in his boyfriends neck as they slowly fell asleep, soft smiles on their mouths and breaths evened out into synchronisation.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you’re uncomfortable with little space stuff but like, my books, my opinions. Don’t like? Don’t read. It’s simple really.
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
